Kidnapping
by TalkativeChibiko
Summary: After arguing with his friends, Takasugi left the school in a hurry. But on the way, he is attacked and kidnapped. Will he be saved on time to make up with his friends ? Slight Yoshida/Takasugi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone ! This is my first Scrap teacher fanfiction. I wanted to read one but they were very little stories on this fandom so I decided I would make one (I'm hoping someone will read this and also write a story actually !).

English isn't my native language so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.

I hope you'll envoy this fanfiction ! Don't hesitate to leave a review, it's always nice to know that someone actually read your story.

Disclaimer: Scrap Teacher isn't mine sadly.

Context: Set during the 8th episode. AU. Little spoilers for the episode 8 and 9. Nothing was said about Takasugi's, Irie's and Yoshida's backgrounds so I took the liberty to imagine them, you'll see :).

* * *

**Kidnapping**

Chapter 1:

"I can't agree with you this time" Irie said.

"Sorry," Yoshida added, lowering his gaze.

"I can no longer associate with you, guys," Takasugi replied with a steady voice. He was deeply hurt. He felt so betrayed... his two best friends, almost only friends actually, had turned their they backs on him.

He left the gymnasium in a hurry, needing to get away from the source of his pain as quickly as he could. He briefly passed by his classroom to retrieve his school bag and exited the school. Takasugi didn't want to go back home. To the flat he shared with Yoshida and Irie. He couldn't even look at them right now. So he decided to head towards the city centre. He could find a hotel for the night.

As he walked away, he started to feel tears of anger and sadness flowing down his cheeks. He could not stop thinking about what had just happened. The scene kept replaying in his mind. Again and again, like a slow torture.

That's probably what kept him from noticing he was being followed in the street. And so it was too late when he felt a cloth pressing against his mouth and saw two men closing in on him, moving to tie his hands and legs.

He immediately acted on instinct and put his martial arts and self defence skills to good use. Takasugi grasped the hand on his mouth, planted his feet firmly on the ground and turned around quickly. He then bumped violently into the man behind him to push him against his two other opponents, freeing himself in the process.

His opponents were three middle aged men, all dressed in black and wearing balaclava to conceal their faces.

_Good, they want me alive then. _

"Help!" the boy shouted. In vain.

He barely sidestepped when Enemy no.1, alias Cloth Man, lunged towards him with a knife. He tried to counter attack, to kick them, to punch them… However, the blows were coming too quickly. The only thing he could do was take evasive action.

_Dodge. Dodge. Kick. Dodge. Dodge. Lower yourself. Punch. Dodge._

Sadly, he couldn't do this forever, he screamed at the top of his lungs. Again. But no one answered. He moved to kick the closest man but was stopped when a searing pain went through his stomach. As his eyesight became blurred, he saw a knife sink in him. Takasugi felt his legs giving way beneath him.

"What the hell man ? We need him alive ! What are..." the boy heard as he passed out.

* * *

Yoshida watched Takasugi storming out the gymnasium. He could feel his heart breaking little by little. The boy had been his best friend for more than twelve years.

They had met in kindergarten. At the time, Yoshida was bullied because of his looks. Boys made fun of him because he looked feminine and girls didn't want to play with him because he was a boy. However, Takasugi was not like the other children. He played with Yoshida and protected him. He was like his guardian angel. As they grew up, he took capoeira and self defence lessons so he could protect himself.

And then, it happened. They started junior high school where they met Irie. The teachers were really bad teachers. Takasugi's and his father had wanted to transfer them to another school but his friend had convinced them to let them stay two more months. To punish bad teachers and convert them into good teachers, he had explained. This was how they began their "missions": the education department had been impressed with their results and had transferred them at the end of the year to another school in the same situation.

Over the years, they had built a deep friendship. Hell, Yoshida had more than friendship feelings for Takasugi. He loved him. He had realised that when they started senior high school but he hadn't said anything. He could not bear to lose him.

And now, he had hurt Takasugi. Deep down, he knew the boy was wrong but couldn't help feeling he had betrayed him.

* * *

Irie, Takasa and Yoshida left the gymnasium ten minutes later. None of them spoke. They went to their classroom to retrieve their stuff. Takasugi's were already gone.

"Let's go back home, Yoshida. Don't worry, he'll come back to his senses. Besides, he can't stay angry with you. You know that." said Irie.

"Hum, goodbye Takasa-kun." the boy replied, nearly whispering.

Takasa nodded and went home.

The two boys also headed home. They lived in a three bedrooms flat on the last floor of a brand new building owned by Irie's father. And just as they feared, when they arrived Takasugi was not there.

* * *

Did you envoy it ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is the new chapter. If anyone is reading this, please leave a review :) ! It's always nice to know that someone is actually reading what you've written.  
**

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

Chapter 2 :

Yoshida nearly smashed his alarm clock. He barely got any slept that night. He had waited for Takasugi to come home in vain. This was seriously starting to worry him. They had fought before but Takasugi had always come back home. Or at least left a message if he was going to sleep in a hotel to calm down. He was feeling so guilty. Sighting, he joined Irie in the living room for the breakfast. According to the dark rings under the boy's eyes, he hadn't sleep either.

"He.. He's okay, right ?" Yoshida asked with a wavering voice.

"Yeah. Must have gone to an hotel in the city centre. I guess he was just too angry to call or text yesterday. Don't worry."

* * *

His entire body hurt, like thousands of needles stabbed him. And he was so cold. He forced himself to open his eyes. He was in some kind of shut down factory. The windows were broken. The glass still laid on the floor, mixed with dirty and leaves. Big metal doors were sealed off except one on his left which had probably been open with a crowbar. In the garage, everything seems to belong to another century. Really old machines, covered in dirt, laid in the centre of the room. The looked like the ones used in the factories during the sixties. No sound could be heard. No voices, no cars, no train. He was alone and in the middle of nowhere. Even if he managed to escape, he was not sure he would be able to go back home.

Takasugi struggled to sit up. His legs were chained to a machine. He looked at his stomach. The injury had stopped bleeding and had been bandaged. Someone had apparently taken the time to treat him and changed his bloodied shirt.

_Why did they kidnapp me ? Money or revenge ? I hope they will notice my disappearance quickly._

He sighted and tried to break the chains with a rock he had found near the machine. But they were too resistant. As he moved to search for a sharper rock, he heard a metallic sound. A tall man wearing a balaclava like his kidnappers passed the door and smiled at him. He sat down in front of him.

"Don't even try to speak without permission or escape. If you do, I will personally make sure you will never see your friends again. It would be a shame if something were to happen to them, wouldn't it ?"

Takasugi didn't say anything, he could not risk his friends' life. So he just stared at his kidnapper who seemed to enjoy the attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshida and Irie arrived at school a bit earlier than usual, hoping they would have time to speak with their best friend to make up with him. They met Kusaka on their way to class, the boy was a little gloomy.

"What's wrong Kusaka-kun ?" Yoshida asked.

"I'm sorry. For yesterday, I kind of feel it's my fault if you and Takasugi quarrelled over Oosaki's exam."

"You have nothing to apologize for Kusaka. We just didn't have the same opinion. It doesn't happen often so it got a little too far maybe." Irie replied.

"What do you mean ?"

"He didn't come home last night. He didn't text us either."

"Yes, it's really worrying me. I won't be appeased until I see him" Yoshida added.

When they entered the classroom, the lithe boy was relieved. Takasugi's school bag was on his table and his jacket was on his chair.

"See Yoshida ? His stuff is here. I told you he would come to school."

"Hm. I wonder where he is though."

"He must have gone to the restroom or to the teachers' room." Kusaka said, sitting at his own place.

The relief that Yoshida had felt didn't last long. The class had started fifteen minutes ago and Takasugi still wasn't here. The teacher, Matsuo-sensei, had noted him absent.

Forty five minutes later, Yoshida and Irie were restless. Takasugi was still absent. As soon as the lesson finished, Irie, Yoshida and Kusaka exited the classroom and headed towards the outside stairs which had been their spot for two months now. Irie called Takasugi, putting his phone on speaker. It rang a few times.

"Takasugi ?" Yoshida asked.

"Wrong guess, boy" A deep voice answered. Three teenagers looked at each other worried.

"Who are you ?"

"Me ? I can't really tell you that, can I ? I left you a gift in his bag by the way. Don't try to talk about that to anyone or I will be forced to hurt him more. That would be a shame." The voice said before hanging up.

They ran to their classroom and grabbed Takasugi's school bag before leaving for a quiet place. They couldn't risk to be seen by someone. With shaking hands, Kusaka opened the bag and brought out a shirt. They recognized it immediately. It was part of their school uniform. And it was nearly entirely soaked with blood. The three boys gulped in fear. _Was he even alive ? For how long would he live without any treatment ?_

Yoshida saw a little piece of paper in the bag.

" To Takasugi's father, transfer half of your fortune on the following account. If anyone knows about this, police, friends, everyone, he's dead. I have other targets. One more one less I don't care. So if you want him alive, do as I say. "

Yoshida passed the paper to the other boys.

"We have to take this to Takasugi-san. Quickly." He said.

"Shouldn't we talk about this to Sensei ?" Kusaka asked.

"No. You read it too. If we do, Takasugi-kun will die. I don't think he's bluffing... I mean look at that blood. We're not even sure he alive !"

Before Kusaka and Irie could answer, Irie's mobile rang.

"There a new message … from Takasugi !" The boy exclaimed.

"Open it !"

**From Takasugi Touichi: Did you find my gift ? :)**

"Ask him about Takasugi !"

**To Takasugi Touichi: Is he alive ?**

**From Takasugi Touchi: Yes, here is your proof. Now, take the message to the boy's father. Don't talk about this to anyone, or the next gift will be his dead body. Good afternoon :).**

"There's a video attached" Irie said.

He opened it. They saw Takasugi chained to a machine. He looked way too pale and weak but still had that fiery gaze that characterized so much. Yoshida felt a pang of emotion when he noticed what was firmly holding Takasugi in his hands. It was a little charm he had made for him last year.

"We need to go see Takasugi's father now. Let's go." He said. Kusaka and Irie nodded. The three boys left the school and headed towards the train station because Takasugi's hometown was two hours away in train.

* * *

**So, what do you think about that chapter ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait :)**

**I still don't own Scrap Teacher.**

**English isn't my native langage so there may be some mistakes, I will update this chapter when my beta has corrected it.**

**Don't hesitate to leave a review !**

**Envoy ~**

* * *

Chapter 3 :

The trip was awfully long. The three boys had only boarded one hour ago and still an another one to spend in the train. They were really worried about Takasugi. While watching the video a second time, they had noticed his arms were covered in blood and that he was really pale. He was in serious need of treatment.

Irie had tried calling the boy's father, Takasugi Akio, at least five times but the man hadn't answered yet. They had to contact him or they would never be able to meet him today. The building he worked in was crowded with employees and security staffs who would not let them go to his office without permission from him. Finally, at their tenth trial, he answered.

" Hello ? Takasugi speaking. May I ask who it is ?"

" Ah ! Good morning, Takasugi-san, it is Irie Sugizou."

" Irie ? You never call me, how can I help you ?"

" Yes. Takasugi-san, your son is in trouble. We have to talk to you as soon as possible. We're currently in the train. We should arrive in fifty minutes approximately."

"What do you mean Touichi is in trouble ? Where is he ? Is he okay ?"

"He has been kidnapped. We know he's alive but he's injured. The kidnapper called us. He threatened to kill Touchi if one of us called the police. Please don't. We think he's really serious, he threatened to kill him if you called the police."

"Oh my god. Did he said something else ?"

"No he left a message for you though. He wants you to transfer half of your fortune on a bank account."

"I see. I have to call my wife and the head of our security service. Call me when your arrive or if you have any news about my son. I will have someone driving you at my house. We'll meet there."

"Alright. "

**line**

Takasugi was alone, the man had left the warehouse not telling him where he was going but he had the feeling he wasn't very far. He could now hear other voices outside. A lot. Takasugi tried to break his chains, or at least to loosen them enough to get away. In vain, they were too thick and hard to be broken by hand. Besides, he didn't have a lot of strength as the man had cut up his arms and rub his shirt on them until it was soaked in blood. He didn't know what his kidnapper was going to do with it but it could be good.

After what seemed like an eternity, he gave up. His arms were killing him, they were still bleeding, he started to lose feelings in them. He feared that he kept going on, he would pass out and he didn't want to risk being unconscious with the mad kidnapper outside._ I hope someone will find me soon._

**line**

When they arrived, a middle-aged woman was waiting for them. It was Takano-san, a small woman with short black hair and large brown eyes, who always seemed to be in a bad mood. They already knew her since she was the one who picked up Takasugi at school when they were still in Junior High School.

Without talking or even greeting them, she led them to a black car parked outside and drove them to the Takasugi's house.

Their friend and his family lived in a calm and well-to-do neighbourhood. Their house was quite big. It was a manor composed of three floors, a veranda and a large patio.

" This is where Takasugi lives ?"

"Yes, Kusaka-kun. That is, when we're not in a boarding school or a in school too far, Yoshida answered."

"Hum. It looks like an horror film mansion. It's scary."

"Don't worry, the inside is completely different. Takasugi's mother envoys colors and flowers and she did the decoration so … you'll see."

Still as polite as ever, Takano-san stopped in front of the house waiting for them to get out of the car before driving away.

"Come in, come in" A man's voice said. The butler was keeping the door open so they could enter.

"They are waiting in the office. It's the last door on the right."

***line***

"Ah ! You're finally here ! Where's the message ?" Takasugi's mother, Michiko, cried out.

"Excuse my wife, we're both worried to death. Our security tried to localise his phone thanks to the GPS but it didn't work. They said it was either turned off or broken."

"So are we. Here that was in Touichi's bag."

Takasugi's parents read the small message, worry overwhelming them more and more. Michiko pressed her hands against her mouth, her eyes widening in fear.

"We don't have that money, do we ?" she asked, whispering.

"No, we don't."

"What do you mean ?" Kusaka asked, he didn't understand. From what he saw, the Takasugi were really rich.

"It was kept secret for the moment, but we invested nearly all of our fortune in our company. We have many properties but we don't have a lot of money on our bank account right now."

"He's going to kill him, Akio ! We need to do something… Just …. Let's sell the paintings, they're worth thousands of dollars."

"We can't, you know that. If we sell everything, the police will be suspicious and show up. Besides, it would be too long."

"Hum, sir… there's more. I told you before but Touichi is injured, he needs medical care. As soon as possible." Yoshida added, his eyes filled with worry.

"Are you sure ? Did the kidnapper tell you that ?" Michiko asked quickly.

"No, but … there was a bloodied shirt in Touichi's bag. And the kidnapper sent us a video." Kusaka said before showing them the video on Irie's phone.

Takasugi's mother suddenly cried out.

"This lucky charm !"

"It's the one I gave him for his birthday last year."

"A few weeks after he got it, I could see that he was already fond of it. Always carrying it everywhere he went. So I sneaked into his room and sewn a small GPS inside it one night. You know in case something happen. But I haven't it for a while, I thought he didn't take it with him anymore."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about it. We'll talk about that later.. How do you localise it ?"

"It's linked to a software I installed on my computer. Let me get it."

"Ok, I will let the security head know so he can gather his men. We'll get him back, Michiko."

The woman nodded before going to her bedroom to retrieve her laptop.

"Let us go with you, Takasugi-san."

"I can't. It's dangerous."

"You know we're strong. You have already seen us train with Touichi. We want to help."

"Even if you say no, we'll follow you anyway."

Takasugi's father hesitated a bit but allowed them to come.

While the couple and the security localised Touichi and got organised, Irie and Yoshida tried to teach Kusaka easy self-defence movements. Just in case something happen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, this is the last chapter (it's still "unbeta-ed", I'm waiting for my beta to be on holidays so she can help me with this). I hope you'll envoy this final chapter !**_

* * *

Chapter 4 :

Kusaka was feeling as if he was in a dream. He was in a car whose price would be higher that his parents annual salary, driving to the docks in order to save a friend thanks to a GPS hidden in his favorite lucky charm. That was not what he expected to do this week.

The driver, Takano-san, was driving fast, breaking every speed limits and taking sharp angles. If he wasn't terrified he would have been impressed by her driving skills. In less than ten minutes, they arrived at the docks. Two cars and one van parked behind them, full of security guards, heavily armed.

According to the GPS, their friend was somewhere in the last warehouses. The head of security gave a few orders to his men. Then, he looked at them, frowning.

"Stay here." he said.

"No ! We need to find him. It'll be quicker if we help !" Yoshida nearly shouted.

"I can't let you go, Yoshida-kun. You'll stay here with me and my husband. They are perfectly able to find him, I promise." Takasugi's mother replied.

The boy looked down. Irie took him in his arms.

"Don't worry, Eitarou. They'll bring him back to us, to you." He whispered, knowingly. Kusaka sighted. He now was sure something was going on between Takasugi and Yoshida, even if they didn't let it show at school.

The armed men rushed to the warehouses at the end of the road. Yoshida, Irie, Kusaka and Takasugi's parents started when gunfire were heard.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Takasugi was still chained. The man was sitting on a metallic chair, reading an old book. He couldn't see the title but he didn't really care. All he wanted was to get out of here and quick. He was about to pass out from the blood loss. The injuries on his arms had stopped bleeding but he was still dizzy.

Suddenly, he heard gunfire at his left. The man stood quickly, drawing a gun from the inside of his jacket. Takasugi realised that the man with him wasn't alone. The latter saw his confusion and grinned.

"What ? You thought I would be stupid enough to kidnap you without help ? I've got twenty men outside. Don't worry, I won't left your side."

After what seemed an eternity, the gunfire hadn't stopped. Takasugi was starting to lose hope, he feared that the kidnapper would lose patience and shoot him if it kept going on any longer. Suddenly, five men bursted in the room, holding guns. The boy immediately recognised them, they worked for his father. Three other men came shooting at them. Obviously they were with the kidnapper. The two groups fought violently while Takasugi tried to protect himself from the shot. He was practically in the middle of the fight and amazed he hadn't already been touched.

Two hands grasped his wrists. He struggled to free himself until he heard a sweet voice saying "Stop, Touichi ! It's me.".

* * *

Yoshida couldn't wait any longer. The gunfire hadn't stopped. Takasugi was still there, in the middle of it, injuried and probably in great danger. Without any warning, he sprinted towards the last warehouse where he had seen the security guards heading a minute ago. He heard shouts behind him, asking to stop but he ignored them. All he could think about was his friend.

When he arrived at the door, he immediately spotted the boy. He was tied on a machine a few meters away. He ran towards him, taking a short detour around other machines to avoid being shot. He squatted behind his friend and took his wrists. The boy fought back, thinking he was an enemy too.

"Stop, Touichi, it's me. It's Eitarou. Don't move, I'm trying to cut your ties."

"Eitarou ? What are you doing here ? You're going to get hurt, you.."

"Shut up ! You would do the same for me, right ? So shut up and let me help."

As he cut the last tie, a man came behind him and tried to hit him with a bat. Fortunately, Irie and Kusaka had followed him. Irie knocked him out quickly while Kusaka helped him carrying Takasugi outside.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the kidnapper and his men were arrested and taken to the closer police station and Takasugi was at the hospital.

His family and friends were waiting outside his room while the doctor took care of him. As soon as he finished, Takasugi's parents rushed inside. The three boys didn't followed them, wanting to let the family some time together.

Half an hour later, the two adults left their son's room.

"He wants to see you, kids. We're going to buy coffee and muffins, we'll be back later."

Kusaka, Irie and Yoshida entered the room and sat on the bed on each side of the boy.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. How are you ?"

"Fine but I think that the meds speaking."

The three boys laughed, relieved to see their friend alive and well.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. Even if I don't agree with you, I should have reacted like that. I know that's not a reason but I was hurt so I took it out on you. I've never stopped thinking about you as my friends. Sorry too Kusaka, you've done nothing wrong and I .."

"Stop it, you idiot. Of course, we forgive you. You're our best friend, you know. We won't let you down no matter what you say."

Now the problem was solved the boys talked a bit about school and Takano-san's original driving until Irie grabbed Kusaka.

"Come Kusaka, we're going to get some coffee and something to eat. We'll be back in fifteen minutes, okay ?"

Yoshida smiled. Irie knew about his feelings for Takasugi and was letting him spend some time with him alone on purpose.

As soon as the two boys left the room, an awkward silence took place.

"Hum.. I didn't say it earlier but thanks Eitarou. You saved me you know…"

"Huh ? It wasn't only me, your father and the guards and the boys too."

"But you find me thanks to the lucky charm you gave me last year. I always have it with me."

Yoshida blushed and looked down. Takasugi took his hands in his.

"Eitarou, I think you know why, right ?"

"You… I thought my love was unrequited but … you like me too ?"

Takasugi nodded before attracted the boy towards him. He stroked his cheeks and kissed him slowly on the lips.

"Will you be my boyfriend Eitarou ?"

"Yes, of course I will, Touichi !".

* * *

**_Don't hesitate to leave a review if you liked this fanfiction. It's always nice and encouraging to know someone envoyed what you wrote. I hope the end wasn't too short and rushed :). _**

**_Thanks you for those who read my story entirely ! _**


End file.
